Stereotypes (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: Drabbles following the typical day of Morino Ibiki as he does his job. A job he is very good at.


**Автор:** Surreptitious Chi X  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/8805581/1/Stereotypes  
**Беты (редакторы):** Shaman-QueenYu  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Ибики Морино | Анко Митараши.  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:** Юмор

**Размер:** Драббл, 3 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Немного о стереотипах в работе Ибики.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

**Violent, Evil, Awful**

Ибики нравилось, что люди думают, что он жестокий, злой и ужасный человек. Ему нравилось, что они думают, что он будет вырывать почки и заставлять держать их. Ему нравилось, потому что эта вера значительно упрощала его работу. Они приходят в ужас, услышав о его работе от других людей, которые никогда не были в его комнате для допросов... и он будет продолжать скрывать свой секрет.

Допросы и пытки — это психология, а не рвать человека на куски и ломать ему кости. Стереотипы были веселыми. И они ему хорошо помогали. Когда человек был сосредоточен на физической боли, он никогда не замечает, как Ибики вытягивает из него нужную информацию. Не только это, многие шиноби гораздо более чувствительны к боли, чем они думают. В момент, когда наступает угроза преднамеренного насилия, где они не могут защитить себя, они начинают говорить.

Ибики вышел из кабинета и отправился в комнату для пыток, начинать свой типичный день.

**Root Canal**

— Что, ты думаешь, я собираюсь с тобой сделать? — Ибики хрустнул пальцами и опустил голову, невинно улыбаясь.

Взгляд ниндзя из Дождя был прикован к столу с инструментами дантиста.

Ибики усмехнулся про себя. Реквизит сработал.

— Ну, что? Расскажи мне. И сделай это хорошо. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я скучал.

Ниндзя из Дождя был бледен и дрожал, лицо белое и в поту. Ибики даже никогда не приходилось брать инструменты в руки, не то, что делать вид, что знает, как их использовать.

Он закатил глаза и вышел из комнаты с нужной ему информацией в руках. Человек думает, что не сказал Ибики ничего, но фактически рассказал всё. Именно поэтому Ибики возглавляет отдел Пыток и Допросов.

**In Moving**

— Я видел это в одном кино, — протянул Ибики. — И я хочу увидеть, как это работает. Я собираюсь подвешать тебя ногами к потолку, оголить твою спину и прислонить к ней раскаленную кочергу. Я слышал, что боль и горение такие интенсивные, что чувствуешь холод. Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, так это или нет. Хорошо? — он усмехнулся.

Заключенный из Песка заметно побледнел.

— Не позволяй боли добраться до тебя, — сказал Ибики. — Скажи мне сразу, чтобы мне не пришлось делать это снова.

— Вы хотите знать, куда направляются беглые ниндзя? — спросил заключенный.

— Нет, неособо, — Ибики пожал плечами и рассмеялся, когда заключенный сменил белый цвет на зеленый.

— О, это будет весело. У нас весь день впереди, ты знаешь? Я просто хочу, чтобы было интересно.

Он подвесил заключенного к потолку, встал позади него и подсунул ему под спину эскимо.

Заключенный извивался и кричал так, что Ибики едва не рассмеялся. Он не мог дышать, сдерживая смех, и еще раз провел по его спине.

— Это холодно! — визжал заключенный. — Это холодно!

А затем он рассказал Ибики всё, что знал о своей банде повстанцев, в попытке осчастливить Ибики, чтобы прекратить пытку.  
Джекпот. Ибики съел подтаевшее мороженое, глядя на то, как выворачивает дрожащего, подвешенного вниз головой ниндзя.

Человек, допросы были веселыми.

**Body Jewel**

— Ты хочешь пирсинг языка? — спросил Ибики. — У меня есть оборудование для этого.

Анко подняла лоток перед заключенным, чтобы он мог видеть.

— Анко может помочь мне, — Ибики лучезарно улыбался. — Она экспериментирует с пирсингом. Может, знаешь её? Ученицу Орочимару?

— Он научил меня всему, что знает, — сказала Анко наиболее устрашающим голосом и рассмеялась.

Человек быстро опустошил всё, что было у него в недрах.

— Не лучший способ очаровывать девушек, ты знаешь? — вздохнула Анко.

Человек рассказал всё.

Ибики пришлось вызвать уборщика. Бедного, загруженного работой уборщика.

**Reputation**

Ибики так хорошо чувствовал прогресс в течение рабочего дня, что взял перерыв на ланч вместе с Анко. Они отправились в их любимый маленький ресторан на Главной Улице.

— Ты знаешь, если бы твоя репутация была хоть немного менее ужасна, мы были бы не в состоянии сделать эту работу, — сказал Ибики. — Это просто удивительно, как много хорошего помогает сделать репутация садиста.

Анко оторвала кусочек данго и счастливо зажевала.

— Я знаю. Это точно.


End file.
